7 Year Old Sid and 1 Year Old Adelaide: Baby-Sitting Shorts
Gallery Color in this image.png The Chang family members' living room 7 Year Old Sid's entertaining Baby Adelaide with her sock monkey and gorilla plushy. 7 Year Old Sid (throwing the gorilla plushy right towards Baby Adelaide's direction): "Go get him, Adelaide, go get the gorilla." Baby Adelaide crawls right over to the gorilla plushy and crawls right back to where 7 Year Old Sid's sitting right on the living room floor. 7 Year Old Sid: "Good, Adelaide, good." Baby Adelaide: And Giggling In Delight Adelaide's Stomach Grumbling Becca: "Hey," Stanley: "it looks like Adelaide's super hungry." 7 Year Old Sid (speaking in baby language to Baby Adelaide): "Is it weawwy twue Adewaide? you hungwy? (regular voice) then let's get you a super good lunch meal." 7 Year Old Sid picks Baby Adelaide up in her arms and carries her right over to her high chair. 7 Year Old Sid ties the I'm the Younger Sister bib right around Baby Adelaide's neck. Becca places a jar of mashed bananas right in front of Baby Adelaide and 7 Year Old Sid's about to feed her as well. 7 Year Old Sid: "Okay, Adelaide, open your mouth up nice and wide." Baby Adelaide turns her head away. 7 Year Old Sid: "Come on, Adelaide." Baby Adelaide turns her head away again. 7 Year Old Sid: "I just don't get it, she keeps turning her head away from me." Stanley: "Try doing the flying saucer impersonation." 7 Year Old Sid: "Adelaide, here comes the flying saucer." 7 Year Old Sid: Flying Saucer Sound Effects Baby Adelaide begins eating the mashed bananas that 7 Year Old Sid's feeding her. 7 Year Old Sid: "Wow, she really loves them." Becca: "You know, Adelaide," Stanley: "1 day, you're gonna really love eating almost everything." 7 Year Old Sid: "Oh look, it's almost time for Adelaide to watch Billy the Purple Gator and Pals." 7 Year Old Sid cleans up Baby Adelaide a bit and sits her right on her lap on the living room sofa and turns on Billy the Purple Gator and Pals. Billy: "Hey there, little sweet boys and little sweet girls, do you wanna play a counting game with me? then here we go." Baby Adelaide begins counting silently on her fingers. Billy: "1 tulip, 2 tulips, 3 tulips, 4 tulips, 5 tulips, 6 tulips, 7 tulips, 8 tulips, 9 tulips, 10 tulips, 11 tulips and 12 tulips." 7 Year Old Sid: "Wow, Adelaide, 1 day, you're gonna be super good at counting on your fingers and toes." Later that evening........ 7 Year Old Sid (holding up Baby Adelaide who's wearing a baby size comic book hero cape): "Fly away, Adelaide, you're Mighty Girl." Baby Adelaide: In Delight 7 Year Old Sid plays catch the gorilla with Baby Adelaide. 7 Year Old Sid: "Wow, Adelaide, you're super good at catching that gorilla." Baby Adelaide: A Bit 7 Year Old Sid: "What seems to be the matter, Adelaide?" Becca: "We think she just wants you to play with her a bit more." 7 Year Old Sid (hiding right behind Baby Adelaide's panda bear blankie): Voice "Wheeeere's Adelaide? (she lifts up the corner of the panda bear blankie.) there she is, (Baby Adelaide looks right up at her with wide open eyes and 7 Year Old Sid lets the panda bear blankie fall right back on her head.) wheeeere's the baby girl? peekaboo, there she is, (Baby Adelaide smiles a bit.) wheeeere's Sid? here I am!" Baby Adelaide: In Delight 7 Year Old Sid: "Okay, Adelaide, how 'bout the rocket plane game? prepare for take off." 7 Year Old Sid: Rocket Plane Sounds Baby Adelaide: "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!" 7 Year Old Sid sits right on the sofa and puts Baby Adelaide right on her lap. 7 Year Old Sid: "You wanna do the Itsy Bitsy Spider with me, Adelaide?" Baby Adelaide nods her head silently in agreement. 7 Year Old Sid: "Okay, here it goes." In Background 7 Year Old Sid (using the hand signals with Baby Adelaide): Itsy bitsty spider came up the water spout 7 Year Old Sid (continued): down came the rain and washed the spider out 7 Year Old Sid:'' out came'' the sun and dried up all the rain so the itsy bitsy spider came up the spout again 7 Year Old Sid: "How 'bout another game, Adelaide?" 7 Year Old Sid begins playing This Little Piggy with Baby Adelaide's 5 toes on Baby Adelaide's right foot. 7 Year Old Sid: This little piggy went to market this little piggy stayed at home this little piggy had roast beef this little piggy had none this little piggy cried wee, wee, wee all the way home. Baby Adelaide: And Giggling In Delight Baby Adelaide: Sounds "Uh ohhhhhhhhh." 7 Year Old Sid (checking Baby Adelaide's now wet pamper): "Mom? Dad? Adelaide's pamper's wet, do you mind if I go upstairs in her bedroom and change her for a bit?" Becca: "No, Sid," Stanley: "we don't mind at all." 7 Year Old Sid takes Baby Adelaide right upstairs in her bedroom and begins changing her wet pamper as well. 7 Year Old Sid: "There you go, Adelaide, a nice fresh and no longer wet pamper." Baby Adelaide smiles at 7 Year Old Sid in agreement. Becca: "Sid, do you wanna take Adelaide out for a walk in Gunther Town Park today?" 7 Year Old Sid: "Yes, Mom and Dad, of course I do, I'll go get my old stroller from the attic." 7 Year Old Sid walks around on her way up to the attic and brings down her old stroller and puts Baby Adelaide right in it for donation and they all go right out for a walk around Gunther Town Park. Gunther Town Park 7 Year Old Sid: "This is such a super thrilling afternoon to walk around Gunther Town Park, isn't that absolutely right, Adeliade?" Baby Adelaide: And Giggling In Delight Olivia and Janet come right over to where Becca, Stanley, 7 Year Old Sid and Baby Adelaide are located. Category:Baby-sitting Shorts Category:Flashback sequences